1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal hangers and more particularly pertains to a new portable game animal hanger for hanging a game animal thereon to facilitate skinning and cleaning of the game animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,004; 3,820,195; 5,049,110; 5,417,609; 5,145,224; and 3,137,030.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable game animal hanger. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate arms each has proximal and distal ends. The proximal ends of the arms are pivotally coupled together. Each of the arms has a hook extent adjacent the distal end of the respective arm. The arms each have a shackle hole adjacent the proximal end. The shackle holes are coaxially aligned when the arms are positioned in an extended position. A shackle is also included having a spaced apart pair of finger portions and an arcuate portion connecting the finger portions together. The finger portions of the shackle each have a securing hole therethrough. The proximal ends of the arms are positioned between the finger portions of the shackle. A securing bolt is extended through the securing holes of the finger portions and the shackle holes of the arms when the arms are positioned in the extended position such that the securing bolt holds the arms in the extended position.
In these respects, the portable game animal hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging a game animal thereon to facilitate skinning and cleaning of the game animal.